epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Lucas vs Moondancer: My Little Rap Battles
Hey. It's been a while. Welcome back to another installment of My Little Rap Battles. So I had this idea for a while, but at some point, I decided to have Isaac Newton rap against Moondancer instead and the battle wasn't going to be in Season 1. However, I just really wanted to use Lucas and I thought that this would be an interesting matchup, so here you go. And also, Lucas is the last Nintendo character you'll see this season. I don't want to use too many of them as I want to have more variety in this series. (When it comes to the other side, not the ponies.) Let's get started! "Main protagonist of Mother 3, Lucas, and unicorn and friend of Twilight Sparkle, Moondancer, battle each other to see which emotional, anti-social psychic/magic users who have been heavily affected by a certain event involving an absence of someone close to them will prevail." Beat (If you want to use it): Dust Of The Past Oh yeah, and one more Earthbound character is going to appear in this series, but it's not Ninten! Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Lucas:' Trying to step to the hero of Tazmily? I can easily diss you in Eight Melodies! You starred in one episode and disappeared like you were a Magypsy! I'll take Hayscartes's Method and doubt that you'll win this fight 'Cause one thing you're gonna learn is that I'm a Natural Killer on the mic! So you didn't want to Amend Fences with a friend just 'cause she didn't show up at your party? I'm sure you'd want Unfounded Revenge on her if you were any more petty! You have that ugly sweater and a messier version of Twilight's mane I'm hitting all 16 combos with my raps! You need to Advance your Game! 'Moondancer:' Ugh, I was studying. Can crazy dimwits like you just leave me alone?! Well, I guess I'll put my books aside and leave this blonde psychic owned You're weaker than a Mole Cricket! I tower over you like the Porky Statue! You're just sad 'cause your dad cared more about Claus than taking care of you! Spitting PK Fire rhymes that will leave Sunshine Forest blazed again I'm about to bring your end! Call me the Dark Dragon! I Twinkleshine as a rapper! Just face it, it's a simple fact! Even if you did win, it certainly won't bring your brother back! 'Lucas:' Dissing me about my family? Now that's just low-hanging fruit! I’ll only think I lost if I had another bite of those mushrooms! If you're the Porky statue, then it looks like I'm dropping New Year's bombs! You think you're all smart, but really, you're just a lonely grumpy- 'Wess:' Moron! 'Lucas:' You're a mess and a wreck! Just look at the state of your house! But even then, it doesn't look as hideous as your eyebrows! You must be at the end your rope snake! Like clay, my victory's solidifying! But I'll let you spit your final verse if you aren't all curled up and crying! 'Moondancer:' You think I'll tear up just because of your weak disses, Jimmy Neutron?! You let your brother run and get brainwashed! Now, who's the bigger moron?! You think you pulled out a win like a Needle, but really, you're going Nowhere! At least I'm not dumb enough to chase after a floating ghost in the air! I'll leave you looking more purple than the trees of Murasaki Forest With rhymes on point like the Drago fang that went through your Mother's chest! I’d stop PK Loving reading books before your game gets localized! And it’s not just half your family that passed away. Your whole franchise also died! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is repeatedly hit in-sync to the beat, like how the music combo works in Mother 3) OW! OW! RAP BATTLES!!! OW! Poll Who won? Lucas Moondancer Hint for the next battle These rappers used to be evil, but eventually reformed and is now spreading the message that this battle's gonna happen! Oh, and this won't be set in Equestria! Opponent in need for hire Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings) Sweetie Bot Category:Blog posts